


L x Misa - For the eyes of a girl

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Het, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, L gets friendzoned one more time, Light is kind of a sexist here, Love Triangles, OTP Feels, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Partner Betrayal, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Relationships, but i love it anyway, this ship is never going to be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: «The young detective hasn't realized his feelings for Misa yet, but after he saves her from being executed he'll be able to understand what love means. Meanwhile, Light decides to make up with Takada but is Misa capable of getting over Light and see L's true side?»---Based on an Instagram roleplay
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Ide Hideki/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light, Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi, Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Kira/L/Yagami Light, Kira/Yagami Light, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light
Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927192
Comments: 65
Kudos: 27





	1. The execution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarrieBW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrieBW/gifts), [FengSuave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/gifts).



> **As you can see, this fic was based on an Instagram roleplay I had done back in November of 2017. I wanted to write it as a fanfic since then, but I didn't know if I ever finished it, so I only paid attention to the first fanfic I had to write. So... yeah**  
>  -  
> -  
> -  
> - **Για τους έλληνες αναγνώστες: Για κάποιον περίεργο λόγο νομίζω ότι ο Πλούταρχος ταιριάζει στον L και την Misa. Μόλις ακούω κάποιο τραγούδι του, μου έρχονται αμέσως στο μυαλό αυτοί οι δύο :') Ορίστε ένα τραγούδι του που ακούω συνέχεια:[το καλύτερο παιδί](https://youtu.be/Z_-TBXwSfjk%22rel=%22nofollow%22)**
> 
> **Φωνάρα ο Πλούταρχος δεν μπορείς να πεις!**

The young detective walked by the bars of the jail with his thoughts racing on his mind. Tonight was the night where the second Kira was going to be executed, along with the first Kira, who was also known as Light Yagami. Although the death penalty is prohibited in Japan, the court decided to make an exception for Light and Misa, due to the rarity of their crimes.

L though couldn't prove to the other policemen that Light was Kira, and that was because of his father's persistent refusals. And he couldn't blame him for that. Light was his child after all, and no parent would like to find out that their child is a psychotic killer.

After Soichiro found out the truth, he committed suicide and the police officers tried to cover it by saying to his family he was killed by Kira. But Light hadn't written his father's name on the Death Note at all. Soichiro's soul just couldn't bear it... Light felt no guilty for making his mother and his sister crying. He was Kira after all.

As for L's death, Light decided not to kill him in the end, since he had appreciated him as a rival. If he killed him he would have no one else to antagonize with.

And now, this specific night had come. The members of the task force were in the court along with the greatest detective in the world. Both Kiras would be sent to the underworld. The place where they came from. Though, there something that was bothering L. He was fine in the thought of Light being executed, but Misa... Misa would be executed. Which meant she would be killed. He couldn't explain the feeling but he decided to ignore it. It was just his imagination.

He then passed by Misa's cell. He noticed her behind the prison bars. He gazed upon the chains which were tightened up her ankles, but also her face. She looked tired and upset too. She knew her life was going to be ended. Perhaps she was mentally preparing herself to accept her death. She was sitting on a bench next to the bars, but L's hands were long enough to touch her.

"Hey! Get your hands off me, you pervert!" She turned and realized it was L who had grabbed her breasts.

"Oh... It's you. It seems you really like my boobs, don't you Ryuzaki?"

L's inner self replied “yes I do”

"I didn't mean to be offensive, miss Amane. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't placed your mobile phone on your T-shirts pocket, so you can contact with Light"

"Why should I? We're both executed. And if we escape you guys will immediately find us, with one way or another"

"That's how the police work" L replied still looking at the girl's chest.

"Anyway... Why did you come here?"

"Am just checking the place. Are you sure there isn't any shinigami around us? Like Rem or Ryuk?"

"Yes am sure"

"None of them?"

"Nope"

"Telling lies?"

"No, Ryuzaki"

"Am assuming Light told you what to answer me. Just tell the truth" the detective suspected

"I am!"

"Surely?"

"Will we stop this game, or are you just being paranoid?"

L was going to laugh but he kept his serious face.

"No, it's fine. I believe you. Is just I have to be suspicious due to my work"

Although their conversation was casual, L felt like there was a needle in his heart. There was this feeling again. What was wrong with him? And why he was staring at her? He kept gazing at everything on her. To see her for a last time before she dies. To see her eyes, her hair, her body, her clothing style, listen to her voice... And most importantly to touch her in any place of her body, where made her call him a "pervert"

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki? Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh... Did I?" He asked innocently

"I get it now... You so pervert! Luckily I won't be able to remember my moments with you when am dead. You can't grab a corpse's boobs or butt, can you? Now get out of here! I want to be alone"

"Understood, Misa"

As he walked into the exit, he heard her saying: "that's the first time you called me by my name... In ever!"


	2. Kira's escape

Meanwhile, Matsuda was going into Misa's cell, he accidentally stepped on L. L looked at him.

"Matsuda?"

"Sorry, L"

"What are you doing here?"

"The judge told me to make Kiras lose their strength. If they don't have enough strength, they won't resist and it will be easy to transfer them. They're supposed to be killed with the death note, you know"

"Yes, but what do you mean?"

"I'll shoot them"

L didn't reply to Matsuda's statement. He just stood up there thinking. His thoughts were passing by fast like waves. He didn't know how to describe the feeling. He just felt nauseous and ready to throw up. He must have eaten something. Maybe three cups of coffee and four plates of strawberry shortcake with chocolate were too much for his stomach.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
As Matsuda approached Misa's cell, he locked it up and held Misa tightly. She was crying, but she wasn't sobbing. Tears were just falling down her cheeks.

"Am glad you chose me first. I wouldn't bear seeing my Light dying..."

"Shut up, you bitch! I was a big fan of yours... Yet I was stupid enough not to guess you supported Kira!"

He then pulled off the gun from his shirt.

"But it's never too late for you to die!"

L ran into the policeman and protected Misa with his body. He tried to pull her, but he didn't have enough time to think about it. He stretched his hands in front of the girl.

"Matsuda, stop!"

The young policeman lost his target and accidentally the bullet entered the detective's shoulder. Drops of blood fell on the floor.

"L, what are you-"

"L!"

Both of them got surprised by L's actions. L ignored their reactions and grabbed Misa's hand. Misa looked at him confused.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

L watched carefully his feet while trying to control where he was going. The bloody drops were dropping into the floor from his shoulder. He didn't possess much strength but he had to take Misa out of the court. She had to be free. He didn't care about Kira but she had to be free.

Fortunately, he found a backdoor that led to the garden of the court. The garden seemed pretty quiet and no cars were passing by, so nobody could notice them. He held Misa's hand tightly into his own hand. It was trembling.

"What's the matter, L? Why did you do this?"

L sighed deeply. His shoulder was hurting him. The blood wouldn't stop running.

"Return home, Misa. I will be dealing with the others by myself"

"I... I don't understand"

"You don't have to. Just listen to me"

"But... Your wound-"

"I'll be fine. Just take a taxi and return to your apartment" L answered calmly

Misa couldn't understand L's words but his actions too. Why did he do this? What about her execution? And what about Light? Has it changed something? Did the judge decide to cancel her execution?

Despite all her questions, she did what L told her to do so. She immediately called a taxi to pick her up, while L entered the building without greeting her. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was half-past nine in the evening. It was November 16th of 2004. He had expected for the case to get late, but to his surprise, it finished fast. Most of the cases he took in the past lasted for three to four years. There was definitely something wrong with both Kiras. Things couldn't be that easy.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Holding his left shoulder, he was walking with pressure. He was looking for something his hand can hold. His breathing was slow as if he was in the desert. He desperately wanted to drink water or anything that's liquid. Nevertheless, he had to think about how to deal with the case.

Suddenly, he heard somebody calling him by his nickname. It was Matsuda and Aizawa. The two men ran towards him.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?"

"How did this happen?"

"Why did it happened?"

"Why did you do that?"

Both of them were asking him at the same time. And this made him feel even dizzier.

"I...I'll explain. How's the condition going?"

"The judge asserted by saying that both Kiras managed to escape and if we don't hurry to find them, he'll cancel their execution" Aizawa explained

"Did... Light managed to escape?" L questioned exhausted. He felt like his voice would fade.

"Yes but we don't know where did he go" Matsuda said

"Are we supposed to? He just left from our field of view" Aizawa added

"You... You don't have to... To apologize. You should go to... The secret base and find him by... The... Screens"

"L, you're bleeding!"

"It's not my fault! It just happened by accident!" Matsuda protested

"Let's... Not talk about that... I can... Take care of myself by... My own"

"You can't do this on your own! We can see it clearly, you can barely speak. You're seriously injured! I'll call an ambulance immediately!" Matsuda stated and picked up his phone

"But... What about Light and Misa?" Aizawa asked

"The two Kiras can wait. Someone's health is more important!"

L tried to keep his body upright on the wall only to slip on the floor. His forces abandoned him and his shoulder hurt more than before. He moaned softly.

"Matsuda... I highly appreciate your actions, but honestly... I will be fine"

"It's too late now to stop me. I already called the nearest hospital. They're coming right away. I'll be coming with you"

"But-"

"Someone has to look after you"

"Am glad you thought of this, Matsuda. Although everyone calls you an idiot, in the end, you seem to be good-hearted and smart" Aizawa said

"Really Aizawa? Seriously?" Matsuda smiled with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Happy April fools, you idiot! It's not what you thought! Am glad because you'll leave, not because you'll take care of L. Now get out of my face" Aizawa answered sarcastically

"It's November, Aizawa..." Matsuda tried to stop his mocking.

******  
******  
A few minutes passed and they suddenly heard a siren coming out of the court. It was the ambulance service. The two policemen held the detective from his arms and let the nurses lay him down on the mattress of the ambulance. Aizawa told Matsuda he'll go home, while the youngest policeman was entering the vehicle. They greeted each other and the older policeman left for his car.

"He's shot, but it seems the bullet isn't stuck in any sensitive spot" one of the nurses explained.

"Do you think so?" Matsuda asked

"I spoke to you approximately. Nothing can be sure, sir"

"I see..."

"Please don't worry, dear gentlemen. I am certain the case isn't that serious. We have seen much worse cases of shooting in previous situations"

"I believe you, mademoiselle. Shooting can cost one's life and many other people's lives..." L added

The nurse looked at him and smiled.

"Sir, I suggest you relax. That is until we reach the hospital"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yup. As you can see, L accepted the bullet because he loves Misa. He just doesn't know it yet. And... I just wanted you to know that I don't like writing short shipping stories. I usually prefer the ones which are Gen with multiple chapters. But, am just trying to make it cute. Also, I've changed some things to the scenario, to be easily read. It isn't exactly the same as it was on the Instagram roleplay.**


	3. A new partner in crime

The teenage killer had finally managed to escape. He didn't panic when the task force team found out he was the real Kira. In fact, he already had a felicitous plan to have a successful escape without getting Misa involved. He was completely calm. Not even a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. He still felt confident. Confident about his plans for becoming the God of the new world. His own world! No one could stand in the way of his success! He still had so much to do. It was not yet time for him to be disappointed. 

When you crave something, the universe will conspire for you to get it. He had heard this popular quote when he was still a child. He thought it is stupid. How could the universe conspire against his own dreams? But now to his surprise, was true in the end. The universe was with his side! It predicted it! It knew he would be the perfect! The one! He wanted it to be the God of the new world! 

Rem entered the cell he was locked in. She noticed he was tightening up with chains, just like L did when interrogated Light. 

"Rem, could you do me a favor?" 

"I will unless it has to do with hurting Misa. Remember what I told you? If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you" 

"I do remember. I won't hurt her and I'll never will. You think am that kind of person?" 

"Anyhow... What do you want me to do?" The female shinigami asked 

"Would you mind if I told you I want you to transfer me?" 

"I don't think I have ever carried a human before, but I guess you're not that heavy. Why?" 

Light lowered his eyebrows. 

"I'll explain my plan when you take me out of the court" 

"What about Misa?" 

"Who cares about her? Just do what I say" 

Despite Light's harsh words for Misa, the female shinigami let him sit comfortably on her back and told him to be careful not to hurt her wings. Fortunately for Light's own safety, couldn't other people see him since they had not touched the death note, so they couldn't see the shinigami either. In addition, the night had spread its black veil in the city of Tokyo, so even if he were visible to other people, they wouldn't see him either due to the darkness. 

As they flew over the city lights that looked like huge fireflies, Light explained his plan to Rem while he felt satisfied for leaving the court, although deep inside was lurking a slight concern that he could be caught again, but tried to cheer up himself. 

"Rem, do you know where Takada lives?" 

"Takada Kiyomi? That fellow student of yours?"* 

Light nodded. 

"I know where she lives but what's the reason of asking?" 

"I want you to make Misa lost her memories about death note and the fact that she and I are Kira. Her feelings for me won't change. She'll just lose her memories again. And the reason is because I don't think she'll bear the fact that we're chased by the police and they already know we're both Kira. She won't bear that big amount of stress. Just give her notebook to Takada and leave the rest to me" 

Rem couldn't believe his words. These comfort and understanding words came out from his mouth? Hearing these words from Light Yagami? She already knew he didn't care about Misa and was only using her as a tool, which is of course hurtful for a girl's heart. Speaking about Misa's own heart is pretty sensitive. He couldn't just leave him like that. She had to be more careful more than ever, and the most sorrow thing is that Misa loved him deeply. She loved him more than her own life. He didn't seem to understand that. 

"Fine, I'll do what you say. I'll erase her memories related to death note once more. Is Takada going to be your new partner in crime?" 

"I apologize for my rudeness, but that's not really of your business. That's Kira's job" 

"I need to remind you, dear boy, that the notebook is not a toy. You realize that it can control the whole world, don't you? You're already controlling the world! Be careful with that thing!" 

"Of course am being careful, Rem..." 

**\--------------  
\--------------**

Meanwhile, Takada was relaxing on her apartment after a very exhausting day with studying and going out with friends. In her opinion was exhausting to be a student at the university, but she actually enjoyed her life being independent and taking care of herself. Everything in her life was just perfect. Though she didn't know how to describe her feelings for her fellow student Light. 

She could remember the times they've walked together and had conversations on the university but it was just friendly conversations, just like she would do with all her friends. But... Something had changed. She was thinking about him all day long. Strange thoughts possessed her mind. He was... Kind of cute. Could she found him cute or attractive? Yes, she could. Almost every girl in the university likes him. He's popular with girls anyway. But when other girls talked to him, she felt jealous. Like she was afraid any other girl would steal his heart and make him her girlfriend. 

How wished she could find the courage to express him her feelings... If she's honest, maybe he would like him back, right?

Her thoughts got interrupted by the buzzer sounds. Someone was behind the door of her apartment. Who could this be? It was already 10 o'clock in the evening. Not that it's too late, but usually this time people who have an all-day work return to home or have already had dinner and went to bed.

To her surprise, it was Light Yagami. It seemed like the universe got him for her as an order. 

"Good evening, Kiyomi" 

"Good evening. How come you're at my house? Did something bad happen?" 

"I called you on your phone but you didn't pick it, up so I guessed you didn't hear the ringing or something. Were you sleeping?" 

"No. Who sleeps at 10 o'clock? Am I a baby?" She tried to give a sense of humour 

The young assassin closed the door behind him. 

"Let me answer to your previous question. There's nothing bad that could happen. I just need you to offer me some favour" he replied while he sat on the couch next to the window. 

"As you like. What's the favour about?" 

He looked at her directly to her eyes. 

"Takada... Please listen to my words carefully and don't panic. It's just the truth" 

The girl was now curious about what he'd say. But was worried at the same time. 

"The truth is... **Am Kira** " he whispered

The young woman's eyes got widely open. She tried to work these words on her mind. Light noticed her expression. 

"Yes. The Kira everyone is talking about. The one who started all this chaos" 

"But I heard Kira was going to be executed on the court" 

"That was scheduled for today but I escaped. I made up things on my own and it turned out I messed up. Listen to me, Takada! Our world is plagued by wars, rapists, assassins, politicians and all kinds of criminals. It is never too late for Kira to have a partner in crime. I can't do everything on my own" 

Light stretched his hand and showed his palm to the Takada. 

"You're my dearest female friend. I've never had such a huge bond with a girl. Even though you're not my girlfriend I feel connected to you. So... Let's change the world together, Takada! It's our chance to be heroes! Historians will keep our records!" 

The young university student's facial expressions had changed. She now had a confused and astonished expression at the same time. She just couldn't believe her ears and eyes. Her friend and now crush were the dominant of the world! The one everyone is talking about him! The one criminals are afraid of him! The one people is using as a curse when they're angry. More like... A God! 

It sounded demented. But it wasn't that much. If she would become Kira's partner in crime she'd have a chance to become his girlfriend or wife in the distant future! Luck was totally with her side! Takada had no choice but to accept her fate. She was now Kira's pawn... 

"Light, that's demented! We can't just easily kill people!" 

"Yes, we can" Kira replied and showed to her the murderous notebook. 

"Touch it" 

And so Takada did. She faced the sight of a horrible creature. The female shinigami Rem. Though she wasn't terrified as the rest of the task force was when they saw her. 

"Are you an angel?" 

"Nice try but am not. Am a shinigami. I owned the notebook first and since Light gave it to you, it's now yours"

The dominant killer placed his hand atop Takada's head and another under her chin so it can tilt her exposing her neck. She felt his hot breath release in a hiss against her skin, when he placed his own mouth in hers, trying to pounce on her. Just like a vulture finds its prey. 

"Light.." 

"Please call me Kira from now on, Takada..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the original series, Light makes up with Kiyomi when they're adults and have already graduated from university. In this fic, Light is still 18 years old so he just entered university. He just wants to have more options in girls to work for him and Misa isn't enough.
> 
> **So... Yeah. I wanted to add Misa's thoughts about how L saved her, but in the end I've decided to have a chapter just for Light and Takada. Because as we already know, he doesn't love her. Actually he doesn't love Takada either. He just likes to manipulate people xD**


	4. Waiting for someone "special"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **From this chapter onwards, the big chapters begin. They will have more details. But I won't show it to you all of them. I'm taking you slowly so you'd have to wait :)**

"What a day! It's so tiring to be a model and actress... But I chose this job, that's why I like it" Misa said to herself while she lied on her bed thinking about today's filming. 

"I'll just wait for Light to return from his university so we can cuddle together on the bed, and forget about the...." 

At that moment, all her memories got suddenly erased again, as if a bulb in her mind went off. 

_The... What? What happened? Did I forget about it? But how? It was at the tip of my mind just a moment ago_ she thought to herself. _That's weird... I remember someone had saved me from being shot. But who he was? Was it Light? Was it someone else? Was it Kira?_

She giggled trying to kick out those thoughts. 

_How can it be Kira? If I ever had the chance to meet him I'd feel so terrified. At least Light would protect me. Just like a knight saves the princess. But really... What had happened? Is it something I need to remember or not? And this person who saved me... They must love me very much. They didn't want to see me injured. They got injured for me_

She flushed and giggled again. 

_He must have been Light. There's no doubt about that. He loves Misa as much as Misa does for him! That's right! He saved me from Kira! Kira is a stalker who kidnapped Misa and Light came up and saved me! That's the perfect love story... I love to see this kind of love story in movies_

The young actress sighed and turned off the lights. 

_Who am I kidding? I don't even know if this has happened in real life or it was just a dream. It's probably a dream, that's why I have faded memories_

She then pulled the blanket while leaving a small yawn. 

_Dreams are cool, but reality is preferable. Light is my only and only love of my life. And there's no way I could sleep without waiting for him. I'll stay awake_ She thought. 

People say when you're in love, you're willing to do anything for the person you love. You wait for them until they return, you can't sleep at night, you crave their messages and calls. When they finally call you back, anxiety begins to control your mind and you start feeling nervous. You like this person particularly and want to be constantly close to them, so they can be the most special person and the most unique. You love them more than your own life and that's why it's so magical and unique. Especially for Misa's case. She felt she was a princess. Because she had found The One. The only person she could call her lover. The only person that anyone could replace him. The only person she would get married to. He was just perfect. She knew there might be a reason why she loved him that much. She couldn't remember that detail either. But she thought it didn't matter. Love is blind anyway. She'd continue to worship Light no matter what. 

The young woman was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the clock hands. The time was 11 o'clock pm. Light should have already returned. What's he doing so up late? She didn't think about it for too long. Her eyelids got heavier under her eyes as she fell into Morpheus' arms, and imagined her significant other putting his arms around her and kissing her on her forehead. Making her heartbeat hitting on her chest like a hammer. Treating her like a princess. He was his princess... And she was the luckiest girl in the whole country. 

**\-------------  
\-------------**

The next morning when Misa woke up, she realized Light has completely vanished. His coat wasn't hanging on the door, nor the shoes were in the hall. Which meant he was still outside the house. 

"Is he... No, he didn't go to his university. He would greet me first. I would find out he has returned. But he's still outside. What's going on? He didn't even call me to tell me that he's fine" she monologued 

"Don't tell me... Is he cheating on me?! It can't be happening! He loves Misa!" 

She suddenly heard the door locking up. It was Light. Misa jumped in his arms relieved that he returned home, while she kissed him on the lips. 

"Light! Am so happy you came back! I was afraid you'd cheat on me, but fortunately, my fears are not real! You still love me, don't you?" 

Light placed his arms on her shoulders trying to show he cared. The young girl's face flushed and smiled. 

"I do love you Misa. I would never cheat on you. You're the only person I can easily trust!" He lied and kissed her on the forehead. He felt no shame in how he treated Misa because Takada was treated the same way as Misa. Both of them loved Light from the bottom of their hearts. They both felt the same for him and wanted him to be their never-ending boyfriend. Most importantly, they were both kissed by the same person called Light Yagami. 

But Kira had already enslaved Light's mind. He had deleted feelings from his mind. He wasn't Light anymore. He no longer felt nothing for anyone. He loved neither of these two girls. Even justice itself, which he was so passionate about it at the beginning. He no longer loved justice either. He could only listen to the voice of his heart which was now tough and cold. And that's how Kira works in the end. Kira does not bring justice anymore. He just wants to kill people. Because he feels a deep pleasure and a brain orgasm. He just loves seeing dead people and knowing he's treated like a God. Like the Grim Reaper. 

"Why didn't you come last night? I was worried something bad had happened to you!" Misa asked still being held by his long arms. 

"I did. You just didn't realize I was here" 

"What about the door? I saw you entering the apartment" 

"I went to throw the trash" 

"That's my boy! That's my Light! You're the best boyfriend in the world, the best, the best, the best!" 

Misa kept hugging and kissing him, though Light's face had the complete opposite facial expression. If someone had noticed it, they would guess he got bored with his current life situation or even Misa herself. 

_Get me out of here please I can't take it anymore!_ He thought to himself. 

But that was only the beginning! Because although Light used Misa as a tool, pretending to love her and making her lose her memories of what happened, there was another secret admirer who had secretly fallen in love with her and thought about her a lot. If nothing else, he had saved her from a bullet. She could have possibly died if he wasn't there. And this person was in a state hospital in the center of Tokyo. The wound on his shoulder was a sign that he cared and wanted her to be close to him, instead of being hurt by a serial killer. He didn't want to see the killer's lips taking the dewiness of her own lips. He knew the killer was just pretending. It made his heart broke...


	5. Amnesia

_Takada will continue Kira's work. That's convenient. Soon, I'll get arrested again and people will believe he's still out there. Some may get confused because I am the original Kira. When the media will start investigating the case, they'll find out how the notebook works. Meaning I gave the notebook to Takada and that Misa has lost her memories. No, I have to think logically. They won't find out anything unless I tell Rem to make a fake death note. She helped me escape the court, so why not? Ryuk is bored with living. I don't think he'll be a good help._

Lights thoughts were passing by like waves. They were pulsing like a heartbeat. He had been in Kira's work since he found the notebook in his schoolyard. Since then his life had changed radically, and he would not let anyone take it so easily. Especially the police, the court, and the FBI. His whole life was now hanging by a thread. If he makes a mistake he will be found dead. Not by a shinigami, but by fate itself. Not even God. What God? God is one and only! Him! Οnly god determines fate. The one named Kira. Takada and he were now the gods of the new world. Nothing could get in their way.

"Is something wrong, Light? You seem thoughtful. Is something bothering you?" Misa asked. She was preparing his breakfast.

"No. Am just gazing"

"The room? You're gazing upon the room?" The girl giggled.

He stood up and hugged her waist.

"Not just the room, but you Misa.." He finished with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not good at making compliments" She complained with a cute and high-pitched voice.

"The men I see in the movies say more poetic words and cuter. They let there be an innuendo"

"Am not like them. They're actors you know. And you, are the cutest girl I have ever met" He said trying not to sound cold.

"Aw, Light! Stop!" Misa chuckled softly and flushed. She put her arms around him and stretched her face to kiss him. Light pushed her softly.

"Okay fine, am out of love. I got my dose for today"

"Don't be so stingy! Gimme more!" She complained with a cute voice.

Light ignored her by reaching their bedroom and searched for new clothes to change, throwing his yesterday clothes on the top of the washing machine. His clothes weren't that dirty. He just wanted to feel pure and cleaned up.

"Am going to university. I got a lesson at 9 o'clock"

"You're leaving again? Light, you never find time for us! Misa is going to be really upset if you leave again!"

Misa didn't sound upset at all. As always she wanted to make Light stay making a cute voice just like a little child's. It felt entertaining making Light get what she wants. She was his girlfriend after all.

"One day, Mrs. Amane. Not today. Now could you please take care of my clothing? Some of them need to be washed. You will wash them or the washing machine will" He replied calmly feeling the same entertainment Misa feels for Light. But on the opposite side.

"Light, am not your maid! Can't you take care of yourself? You're a grown-up man now! Settle down for a little! And why are you talking so formally?"

"I've grown up and I know pretty much what am doing. I would make the laundry if I was single, but since I have a girlfriend, you will"

Grabbing the toast she had prepared for him, left the apartment without greeting or kissing her. Misa stood there like a statue not knowing what to say in Light's statement. What was wrong with him? He was acting strangely enough since yesterday. Not meaning his cold behavior. He was always cold and that's just his personality. He seemed like something bothered his mind. Like he's been in trouble with something. Why he didn't share it with his girlfriend? She'd supposed to be the person he's trusting and wouldn't be ashamed of telling her what's going on in his head.

There was definitely something wrong. And she had to find out.

Yumiko Misa's friend and partner in filming shots, gently sucked her cappuccino while gazing upon the other customers in the cafeteria. It was Saturday and as we know, what makes a weekend relaxing for an adult? Going to the cafeteria or staying at home. Especially when you're an actor and you have every day a filming shot. That's what she thought until her eyes caught a cute short, young, thin, and blond woman raising her hand and calling out her name. It was Misa.

They approached each other and kissed each other on the air, just like most girls do. They greeted one another and Misa sat down and took her own order. While they told one another her things, or how's life is going, Misa decided to tell her Light's case about his strange behavior. She was her friend after all. 

"So, tell me about Light. How he's doing? Is he still at the university?" Yumiko asked

"I've wanted to talk about him actually" Misa replied.

"Did he get his degree?"

"No way! How he could? He entered this year!" Misa corrected her friend and chuckled.

"Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about Light?"

"Well, actually there is"

And so, she did. She told Yumiko every movement she had noticed on Light.

"Strange..." Yumiko commented.

"Indeed. I thought he could have another woman in his life, and I wish I was wrong but... What do you think, Yumiko?"

"It could be possible. Don't forget he's a young adult. He wants to be experienced with his adult life" Yumiko replied and took a sip from her cappuccino.

"Then he better do it without me! We're in a relationship for almost a year! He can't just end it like that! After all, he's always sweet to me. He's loyal to me! And besides, December is coming in a few weeks. How are we supposed to celebrate my birthday if he's hanging out with another girl?"

Misa's facial expression was now gloomy. Her voice seemed like she was angry or she was about to cry.

"If your theory is correct, then tell me. What does she have and make him be her lover? Is she more beautiful than me? Is she smarter than me? Am I not good enough?! Why?! What have I done and drove him away from me?!"

The blond girl's eyes were wet and tears were falling upon her pink cheeks. Her voice was trembling and was shouting at the same time. Some people looked at her. Yumiko tried to calm her down by placing her hands on her shoulders trying to show empathy.

"Calm down, Misa! We know nothing! At least for right now. Maybe he's not hanging out with any woman! Maybe something's happening with a family member"

"Then why he's not telling me? Is it so personal that his girlfriend, the person who can trust can't find out?" Her tone of voice was ironic. She seemed more suspicious than before, and her friend didn't know what to say to make her change her mind.

"If I see him hanging out with another girl, I'll definitely kill him and this bitch! He's mine and only mine!"

Yumiko sighed.

"Let's restart from the beginning of our topic. You told me Light's behavior has changed since yesterday night. You didn't see him coming home but he said he did"

"Yes"

"You woke up the next morning and he still hadn't returned. You start thinking he's cheating on you. Then he locks up the door and he pops up like a ghost" Yumiko continued.

"That's right"

"You asked him where has he been all night but he told you he returned. You saw him locking up the door because he threw the trash. He doesn't talk much. He seems like something's bothering him. Then he starts acting cold and tells you to do the laundry like you're his maid, while he can do it himself"

"Well, he's always acting cold but that's just his character. Is not that he doesn't care about me"

"So... What is your conclusion, Misa?"

Yumiko looked her directly into her eyes with a serious and detective-like look. She seemed like she was suspicious of the answer. Misa avoided answering. Fortunately, for her, the waiter came to bring her order. The waiter apologized for making her order getting late, and paid the waiter.

"Could you please give us the receipt?" She asked

"As you like"

The waiter went back to the cafeteria to bring them the receipt. Yumiko was still looking at her friend with this serious look.

"You asked the waiter to make us the receipt on purpose, right? You want to avoid the answer, isn't that so?"

"What do you mean Yumiko?" Misa asked innocently "You are the one who told me he has a family problem"

"The answer is obvious, Misa! Hello?! Is anybody up there?" Yumiko answered sarcastically and tapped Misa's head with her fingers.

"Misa... I know it hurts you thinking about it. I felt the same when I broke up with my previous boyfriends. I know it will make you feel useless and heartbroken. You'll feel like you can't get over him. But you will. Only if you decide to. Trust me. I know what am talking about. I'm eight years older than you, and I can tell you by my experiences that the first relationship won't last forever. Never"

"But-"

"If you want to find the one, then you have to look for the special signs. You can't have this sense when you're just nineteen! You're almost twenty years old, Misa. Enjoy your life. Don't think about getting married at such a young age"

Misa didn't say a single word to Yumiko's words. She just stood there like a statue not knowing what to answer. She somehow figured out what was Yumiko trying to say. She just wanted to clarify it.

"I... I don't want to get married. I just want Light to be loyal to me forever"

"This equates to marriage, Misa. Are we talking seriously here, or not? Am trying to tell you he won't be loyal forever. And he is not loyal either. He is cheating on you"

Misa looked down at her clothes and let her tears fall onto her skirt. She didn't want her friend to see her crying for such a stupid reason. It could happen to anyone. Any girl could be cheated on by her boyfriend. Why she would cry anyway? She already figured out that the conversation would lead to this conclusion. So, why? Why did she feel her heart shattering into pieces? She couldn't even remember the reason why she loved him so much. Is it because of her youth? Or it's something deeper she doesn't remember? They were met in a cafe and just talked casually. That's all.

She had now two choices: Murder both of them, or just let it go and wait until her feelings fade away. She didn't even know if she really loved him or her feelings were just an illusion. Did she love Light himself or it was another side of Light she couldn't see?

"Stop offending him! Light **loves me!** "

"Why do you doubt your senses, Misa? Open your eyes and follow your instinct. He is no longer what you thought he was! Listen to the teacher. She knows what she's talking about!"

Misa wiped her tears and took a tissue paper to wipe her nose too. She wanted to force herself to stop crying. She wasn't a little child anymore. She had to stand up for Light. The love of her life! She knew though Yumiko was her friend, she didn't want to believe her words. She may be older, so she is more experienced than her, but she doesn't understand! She doesn't even know Light personally.

"He is not such a person!" She shouted.

"Low your voice. People don't want to know if your boyfriend is a complete jerk!"

The blond girl was no longer willing to continue the conversation. She packed up her things and left her order on the table. She wasn't hungry anyway. Her appetite had disappeared. If Yumiko wanted her to open her eyes, she could do it only if her theory is proven! She didn't need her friend's advice. Or maybe... Ex friend. Friends are supposed to support each other. Not being toxic to each other's relationships! 

A few meters away from the cafeteria there was a bus stop. She stopped there and waited for the bus. She wanted to avoid the crowding, especially when you're in Akihabara. She had left home for another reason anyway. -She had to do her morning shopping and not fooling around with "friends" and "relationship problems"- There was absolutely nothing wrong with Light. It was all in her mind. She had just to ignore the negative thoughts and everything would be fine.  
-  
-  
-  
On the full whited bed of a state hospital in the center of Tokyo, someone was lying on it. A tall and young man with a black mass of hair, falling in front of his eyes, waiting for his wound to heal. His own wound wrapped in gauzes. Created for a girl... Created by someone who had stolen his heart and made it hers. Created by love itself. He was another victim of Eros, the son of Goddess Aphrodite.

He looked at the clock on the wall in front of him. 10 o'clock in the morning. It wasn't that early. He could go for a walk if the doctor allowed him to. Besides, the wound didn't hurt anymore. They had removed the bullet from his body and cleaned the wound up of any infections. Fortunately, the doctors found nothing of nerve damages. Which means the bullet entered a muscle and not nerve or bones. The nurses told him he will be fine in just two days. He had just to rest his shoulder and not making sharp movements.

The doctor entered the room holding a tray with a cup of black tea on it. He approached the bed. 

"Here's the tea you asked, sir"

"Thank you" L answered and took the cup. He tasted it to see if it's hot.

"How do you feel?"

"Am fine. Thank you for asking. My wound is healing"

"I know that. Am asking if you're feeling good psychologically"

"Yes. I do feel well" L nodded.

"Good to hear"

"Is it possible to go for a walk around the place in my condition?"

"Of course it's possible. Just be careful with your arms movements"

L sucked the tea and nodded.

"Let me ask you a question Mr. Ryuzaki"

"Go ahead"

"The hospital is full and there are no more rooms left. So I thought we could transfer a patient here. Do you mind having a little company or you'd prefer to be alone?"

"I don't mind. I actually would like to have some company"

"Understood. I just needed to take your permission"

Leaving the room, the doctor turned to the detective and added:

"If you need anything you can call me"

The doctor closed the door and left L alone in the room. Drinking his hot tea, he noticed a girl depicted on the cup who somehow looked like Misa. He examined the depicted photo and it was indeed her. It was a photo of her that had been imprinted on the cup. There was also a pink quote next to the photo. «Your dreams will come true and Misa-Misa will give a kiss to you!»

"Sounds too cliche" L commented.

He suddenly thought of calling her. Probably the cup reminded her. But he didn't know what to say to have a casual conversation. Perhaps she had a morning film shooting. Perhaps she was hanging out with her friends. Or perhaps she was with... Light. It wouldn't be a surprise if she actually was with Light. He's her boyfriend after all.

He looked at her number on his mobile phone feeling his rapid heartbeat. He always felt his heartbeat rising up when he was about to talk to her, but he didn't really care how his body reacted to her presence. He just knew he felt comfortable and nervous at the same time.

He sighed deeply and pressed the number. He held his mobile phone with his two fingers, cleared his throat, and waited for her response.

"Hello?" He heard her voice.

"Uh..."

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me"

"And... Who is me? You are you. And am me"

L was ready to giggle from his awkwardness.

"It's Ryuzaki, Misa"

"Ryuzaki? Am sorry you must be mistaken. I don't think I know someone named like this"

 _What?_ L thought. But then he guessed she must be joking around.

"Nice try Misa. I dislike bad tasted jokes. I assume you already know this information, don't you?"

"No, sir seriously. I don't know who you are. I don't recognize your voice and I don't think we have ever met before. I don't even recognize your number. You're looking for someone else"

"Am not looking for anyone. I was looking for you, Misa and I found you. Now can we stop this game? I don't like it anyway" L answered with his monotone voice.

"Wait... What game are you talking about? Just who are you? And why are you calling me by my first name? If you're a fan, I understand. But you must talk with my manager first. Matsu. Am giving my phone to him"

"No, don't give your phone to Matsuda. I want to talk to you!"

It was the first time he was being completely honest with someone. He flushed a little due to his statement.

"It's not Matsuda! It's Matsui Tarou! Anyway... Why I don't recognize your voice? Is it possible you could be someone I don't remember?" Misa continued.

L sighed deeply by discomfort. Is this girl okay? Why she's talking like she doesn't know him at all? What was wrong with her?

"Misa... Come to your senses. I'm Ryuzaki. Ryuga Hideki. Deneuve And the 12th letter of the English alphabet. You know I cannot reveal my name in public, because am a detective!"

"Huh? Are you trying to say you're the world-famous detective L? The one everyone talks about him and his cases, but never reveals himself?"

"Yes! That one"

"Go to your mommy, kiddo! I don't have time to do childish things with an unknown person on the other side of the phone. What kind of bad parenting is this? Letting a little child playing with the phone and calling random numbers? I wouldn't even let my own child do this to people. Mind your own business, kiddo, and leave me alone! I already have my own problems, I won't have one more!"

"But Misa-"

"Bye!"

And she hung up the phone. L stood there and looked at his phone's screen without talking.

_Okay... Weird. She didn't sound like she was fooling around. I think the opposite. She was talking completely honestly. What's going on here? What caused her that sudden amnesia?_

The detective's thoughts were passing fast like birds. Amnesia can be caused by anything shocking. Has the girl seen anything that gave her a huge flashback? Or it's not about amnesia and it's something else?

He then remembered that sentence he heard: **_Is it possible you could be someone I don't remember?_**

_No, Misa... You know me for about one year. We first met when we hanged out with Light. I talked to you, and then young adults and teenagers came to ask you for an autograph. Since then you've been calling me a pervert many times. I don't really mind now. I'm used to it_

It felt like someone had stabbed him onto his chest. His face was expressionless as always. But that sentence shattered his heart deep inside. It hurt him. It's been a while since he felt that way. Though he couldn't remember the feeling. Does this feel like when you get rejected? Does love hurt that much?

_Why don't you remember me, Misa?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, well, well... Looks like things are getting more interesting, right? In case you have forgot, Light told Rem to make Misa lose her memories about death note and anything it's related to it. L is directly related to the notebook since he got involved with the Kira case and because Misa is the second Kira.**


	6. An old man in the hospital

The To-Oh university was fulfilled with students. Some of them were bored, others had full of energy for studying. And others had a little more fun with friends and company last night. Perhaps they were a little drunk or perhaps they didn't get enough sleep. That's how it's usually a young adult's life. Light couldn't be such a role model for the other students. He was just perfect as a student in school, so why should he lose this perfect style? His peers admired him for being the perfect example.

"Hey, Light. What the professor is saying?" The young man from the right asked whispering.

"He's talking about the rarity of the crimes in Japan. We're on page 43" Light whispered back.

"Thanks, dude. Man... I shouldn't have drunk that much last night. I couldn't help it though! It was my girlfriend's birthday"

It felt like there was a bulb in his head popping up when he heard the word "girlfriend" Is this plan really safe? How will Takada use the notebook? Does she know she should use it wisely? He remembered he gave it to her last night and explained how to use it after he grabbed her body onto her bed. He thought it's a preeminent way to make her be his prey. That's what he did with Misa after all. But instead of having sex with her, he kissed her.

_Am sure Misa is thinking right now stuff like «Light doesn't love me! I love him why he doesn't? Why his behavior is so different?» etc. She's in love with me, only because I killed the one he killed her family. As it seems, the girl has a general relationship problem. Like, she was willing for me to use her as a pawn for the murders. She doesn't care am Kira._

_Come to think of it, she probably doesn't remember am Kira, since she has lost her memories and anything it's related to death note. Has she forgotten L too?_ An evil smile spread across his face. _Things are going to be more interesting... Am so curious about what's going to happen_

It seemed like Ryuk read his master's thoughts. Sitting over Light's seat, he left his creepy giggle.

"Your plans are always interestingly egregious, Light!" I can tell it by your smile. Humans are just so interesting!"

_Not that I trust Misa, but the notebook isn't a toy as Rem told me accurately. At least Takada is less stupid than Misa. She'll find out she shouldn't use it immediately until I tell her to do so. Don't be so suspicious! You know Takada since middle school. So far, she hasn't shown any sign that she's not capable of being a partner of Kira! Nonetheless, any movement that is being acted on the death note is important. One mistake and then you'd be found dead! That's how it works._

_Thank god I escaped in time from my execution. I'm sure people in the court would have put journalists in to record my face and my real name. Or worse, interview me. If any security camera catches me I'll be in real trouble! That's why Takada's help is so important. Compared to Misa's "help" I wonder why Takada is late though... We're in the same class._

At that very moment, the great door of the room opened and a girl with short black hair entered. It was obviously Takada. The professor slightly yelled at her that she was late, the girl apologized afterward and ran into her seat next to Light, but from the left side.

"Light, am so sorry I got late... I didn't know that-" she started whispering.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I don't mind your delay"

"I was fifteen minutes late! I don't need to hear a sermon from the professor about it" she replied trying not to raise her voice.

"What did you do with the car I borrowed you?"

"The car?"

He came closer to her ear after he put his finger on his mouth to make her hush. The girl felt like someone had placed worms all over her body. The goosebumps went to every place of her skin, making her blush, and couldn't help, but listen to his sexy voice traveling into her ear.

"The notebook"

"Um..."

"Say no more. You're going to tell me everything after the lesson"

*********  
*********

After the bell ringed, all the students ran into the nearest cafeteria to make their orders for food and drinks, like high school students. Takada made her own order too, by asking for a frappé. She asked her boyfriend too if she wants coffee, though he replied he doesn't like coffee, not alcohol either.

 _So he doesn't drink coffee, not alcohol either? He has such a cleared organism! That's so cool! He's definitely a Mr. Perfect!!_ She said within herself.

"It's not safe yet. We're going to the warehouse, which is on the last floor of the building"

And so, they hit their direction to the top of their school. Light checked if there's any person passing by and gave his new girlfriend his question still checking suspiciously the place.

"So, tell me, Takada. What did you do with the notebook?"

"Well... Um..."

"I know you killed somebody. I can tell it by the look of your eyes"

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you know that eyes are the mirror of the soul? Everyone knows that eyes show feelings and acts"

"Yeah, right... Um... Yes. I killed some people. I don't know if they were five or six. I didn't count them" she answered nervously.

"Did you kill a criminal or someone you know personally?"

"Should I tell you?"

"We're partners in crime and in relationship! Why shouldn't you tell me? I won't shout at you" He clarified to her.

"Um... I actually killed someone I know, not personally. I just know that existence of this person"

"Who were they?"

"She was a classmate of mine, from elementary school. You know I entered middle school when I moved to your neighborhood. We didn't go to the same elementary school"

"Don't get in such details. We both have knowledge of it. Just tell me who you killed"

"There was a classmate in fifth grade. She used to be a really good friend of mine. In our classroom, however, there was a lot of antagonism between good students. Perhaps it was our teacher's fault who was somehow strict about the students studying. He usually threatened that if we didn't study enough he would be expelled us from school and all the students would make fun of us.

As I said, we used to be friends but due to our young age, our need to be a great impression on our teacher was bigger than our friendship. So, she became my greatest rival in every single thing. She even went to the homepage I used to have on my desktop and left hateful comments. So... I killed her. I don't know where she is and where she lived, but I feel relieved..."

"And you're still that angry since then? It's been a while, Takada, you can't be angry about such little things. I mean, fights and disagreements happen a lot among classmates, especially when we're talking about elementary school. You shouldn't have killed her so easily..." The male killer replied.

"I wasn't angry, Light. I just wanted to remove her life. She didn't deserve to live anyway. I think there's a difference between killing someone out of anger and acting in the boiling of the soul and killing people who are scheduled to be killed whether you are angry or not. Have you ever killed on purpose, Light? Or your murders are always impulsive?"

Light tried to justify his words.

"That is what I would tell you. It is better to avoid the people you know from those around you, let alone those with whom there is antagonism and "hatred". We must first take into account the reactions of their families, and whether they were famous in society. Meaning if they were politicians, actors, singers, etc"

"I didn't kill just one person" she interrupted him.

"Don't get me wrong. Am not yelling at you or anything. Just know these words as friendly advice. Remember I have more experience with the death note, so I think you should follow it. Am just saying it hoping they won't catch us" The boy answered calmly.

"Hehehehe! You sound like a big brother, Light! That's how you would talk to your sister about the death note! Muahahahahaha!" Ryuk was sitting behind Light's head and was listening to the conversation, with his deep and deadly voice.

Light sighed softly.

"Ryuk, we're talking seriously right here. What's so funny?"

"Ryuk?" Takada said.

"Oh, yes, I haven't shown him to you yet. Here. Touch my notebook"

And so, he stretched his hand so the girl can interact with the deadly weapon. The terrifying creature appeared in front of her with his creepy smile, making him look more horrific than before.

"Ciao Bella!" The shinigami greeted her. The girl looked at him astonished. Then she added:

"Oh... You may be a shinigami but you look creepier than Rem"

"Are you making some reference to my beautiful face?" He replied sarcastically. "Am a beauty model to the female shinigamis!"

"You were talking completely differently the other day, Ryuk. You told me girls don't like you and such things" Light added.

"Did I?"

"Well let's be focused on the topic of our conversation. I have to protect Light in order not to be caught by the cops" Takada turned the conversation to the beginning. "Isn't that so, Light? And I'll try to be more cautious in whom am about to kill"

"You don't have to protect me. I just need you as a partner because all this time am Kira, I do things myself. Since you're now Kira's partner, you better see things more consequentially. Meaning that you could help me escape the cops as well" He answered still looking at the corridor and checking constantly.

_In those circumstances, I'll turn paranoid at some point. It's not my fault though! I need to know who knows me as Light Yagami and who as Kira... I better not jump to conclusions_

"Talking about Kira's work, what kind of person is L? You've been working along with L and the police, right?" Takada asked.

"Don't say aloud his name. It's best to call him Ryuzaki, or Ryuga Hideki"

"Ryuga Hideki? Like the actor's name?"

"That's right. He has many aliases for protection, and they're so many that you end up not knowing what's his real name" Light commented.

"Really?" Takada giggled softly. "If you want, I can make the deal with the shinigami eyes to find out his real name and kill him"

"No need. I already know what's his real name. Although this is not my priority. Don't kill him better, since I value him as a rival. And if we kill him, it will no longer be fun"

"I see..."

"As for your question, yes I've been working along with L and the police since my father is the chief of the police service. He is world-famous but he never appears in public, so people know nothing about him. Neither his real name, nor his face, nor his location. Even if he appears in public, you will almost see him with unbrushed hair and unwashed clothes. He is kinda tall but walks hunched over. His hair has the emo style, and he always wears a white shirt with jeans. You'll never see him wearing other clothes. He looks like a complete homeless"

"Hm... He may be a detective but his appearance deceives you" The girl commented.

"Exactly. And you can't fool him easily. I bet his brain is as big as his IQ"

"How do you know?"

"Well his IQ could be around 187 to 190" Ryuk interrupted.

"Ryuk, would you mind not to speak for some minutes? Takada needs to understand how L works"

"As you wish, master..." Ryuk answered sarcastically and left the warehouse and go for a walk around the building.

"I suppose you know his personality too, right?"

"Uh... Nope. I don't know him that personally, I just know him on the surface, I don't know who he is deep down. He's mysterious. He gives you this strange impression that he's impressively clever, and that he knows a lot about the case he's working. His voice is always calm and deep like a poet's voice. He also talks a bit scientifically, like a scientist would talk" He continued. "Sometimes, you need a dictionary to understand his dialect"

Takada laughed a bit at this statement.

"Seriously, am not joking around! Just wait until you see him talking"

"He sounds like an interesting person! Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why you ask? Don't tell me you love him more than me!" Light tried to sound clingy. -Because that's what girls like in guys-

"What are you talking about?" She laughed taking a step back to the wall.

"C'mon, Kiyomi... Do you really love me? I do! You're the only love of my life!" He stuck his hand on the wall, so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Um... Light?" Her face turned red and her heart rate had increased for a bit.

"Just answer the question, do you love me or not?"

"Are you kidding! With all my heart!" She jumped over his arms to kiss him, while her lips felt the dewiness of her boyfriend's lips. She still couldn't believe it... Light is Kira, but at the same time, he's her new boyfriend. The one who wanted him to be her never-ending boyfriend. The one who stole her virginity the last night. She didn't care the first "time" happened too fast. Light is now hers and certainly, they will do any couple does, no matter how long the relationship is.

As for Light, he knew pretending you love someone while you don't, it's ridiculous, but it's the only way to make someone be your partner in crime and manipulate them. If they're a girl, it's going to be easier. Taking advance of a young woman's feelings it's obviously a piece of cake. Because women know nothing about police and detective skills, so they will find out nothing. The only thing they're capable of is falling in love too easily, and staying home doing the housework.

_It's sexist for my own mind... Though it wouldn't be a bad idea if Misa and Takada will do the housework for me. Only qeers do this kind of stuff._

The young assassin let the thoughts pass through his mind, while he was taking Takada's shirt off, while his lips stayed attached to hers pulling her closer to his body. He felt nothing. Not even some goosebumps. But he did felt the young woman's body temperature rising up, and probably her heartbeat too. She knew where this was going

 _So this is how you feel when you're having an adult crush on someone. Jeez... Just thinking about it makes me wanna puke... This nonsense is not for me. A God doesn't need it!_ He thought.

They didn't know though someone was staring at them. Someone, only they can see. Someone who had a strange fetish with apples. Undeniably, it was the Shinigami Ryuk. That terrifying creature, being straight out of the underworld.

"Will you stay there for a long time yet? I don't mean to bother you, but I think the lesson has already started. I may be a shinigami, but I do have conscious of the human world"

The couple turned and noticed him astonished. Light was holding Takada's bra and had almost take it off. The same with his shirt, being taken off by the girl.

"Just...For how long are you here?" Light asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"I just came. Why d'you ask?"

"Has the lesson started?"

"I think so... Am not so sure"

The couple had flushed a little, due to someone had noticed them having their own personal time. They didn't know a shinigami could have a tact strategy.

"Am going to find some apples. Take your time to finish" Ryuk stated and opened his wings.

"I didn't know Ryuk was a voyeur... He has some fetishes with apples, but he can have fetishes with people too? That perverted shinigami!" Takada commented.

But Light had other things on his mind. Will he manage to escape from the media and the police, and what will happen if L finds him in the end? Even worse what will happen if Misa recovers her memories? These questions may seem simple, but the answers are more complicated than they actually are...  
-  
-  
-  
The 25th-year-old detective passed by the rooms of the hospital. He gazed at the other patients. Everyone was minding their own business. Some were waiting in the lobby area. Others were going to have surgery. Some even had to go forthwith to the emergency room. He also saw children crying and begging their parents not to take them to the doctor because they were obviously afraid of the situation.

Each of us has a different story. We all come from somewhere. Some had a perfect life and along the way was ruined, and vice versa. Others may have had a bad life and later it got better. Or perhaps their lives are just normal. But what is certain is that when it comes to health, everyone is equal.

There are no inequalities in health. Diseases do not discriminate, and that is what unites us as human beings. Even he, the most famous detective in the world is vulnerable. Famous or not famous, rich or poor, handsome or ugly, man or woman, all this has no meaning for the human soul. There are about seven billion people in this world. Everyone feels the same way. We all fear death, we all want to survive and not suffer from any incurable disease. Each of us would be afraid of something we have no acknowledgment of. But our ego is so big, that we don't give our fellow human beings compassion. We better put ourselves in their shoes for a while and understand how they might feel.

These were his thoughts as he passed in front of the rooms. Until he returned to his own room too. He was not alone though. He also had company, as the doctor informed him. There was another bed next to his own, and someone was lying on it. As he walked by, he noticed it was an old man around 70 to 75 years old. He seemed to be asleep, but he wasn't. He was staring at the wall without talking.

***Beep beep***

That was the sound of L's mobile phone when someone sends him a message. He sat on his bed and turned on the device. Matsuda had sent him two messages.

**Good morning, L. This is Touta who is sending the message. I decided to type a message instead of calling you because you never know who might hear our conversation.**

**So as not to procrastinate I will tell you this: The rest of the team were very tired from the execution that did not take any place in the end, and went home. But I searched to find out where the two Kiras went and finally I found them. Do you know where? To nowhere! After all, it is their job to confuse the police and go wherever they want, so it is extremely difficult to locate them in a city like Tokyo. Let's just hope we'll find them soon.**

**I am not telling you these to get on your nerves or anything. Am just informing you that until you recover, we will not make any move. We will wait to receive your requisitions.**

**By the way, what was that thing with Misa?** That was the second message with a smiley face emoji at the end of the sentence.

 _Matsuda is being stupid again..._ The detective thought and started typing on the buttons of the device.

**This is L. Thank you for your interest, Matsuda. I feel relatively content in my health. The doctor said I'll be able to leave by tomorrow. Though, I should be careful with my arms movements.**

**As for the rest, you did not have to apologize for not being able to detect them. I do feel like the situation warrants it. Certainly, a policeman cannot start investigating a criminal that has eluded. Nonetheless, their execution was yesterday, so I believe these are normal circumstances. Please don't act so perfunctorily. We do have reasons why we call you "stupid" We're not kids anymore.**

**In addition, I think you should send your messages by your last name and not your first. We do not have so much intimacy with each other. In short, we're not best friends. As a Japanese person, you should already have knowledge of it.**

**Last, about Misa, these things are not being said through messages. As soon as the right time comes, I will explain. For now, stay where you are and don't act so perfunctorily.**

He finished typing and pressed the «send message» button.

"My dear boy... You seem to be in love"

L turned his head and looked at the old man who had now turned his body to the other side of his bed.

"How did you come to that conclusion, sir?"

"I get from your eyes. These are the eyes of a person in love... If a person falls in love, they change radically. It pushes us to do the most insane things. Especially for women. Women, my boy, have ruined us... They think only they can fall in love. But they don't take into account the feelings of men. As easily as a woman can fall in love, a man can fall in love just as easily too"

"Sir..." L was about to say.

"Do you know what love meant in my times? People valued love as a feeling... A pure feeling any human being needs to feel! Nowadays, young people only pay attention to outward appearance and fall in love only with the good-looking ones. They only care about money, power, and sex. They don't understand its true value. Love has nothing to do with money, power, or sex. I mean, sex is love too but it's not just sex. It's something more than that... 

And do you know who is to blame for this? The TV shows, the movies and all kinds of media! They promote these foreign role models! Teens and young adults think they will find the perfect match, but the perfect doesn't exist. Do you understand my words, boy?"

The young detective didn't know what to say to the old man's words. He just stood there sitting on his bed and listening to him. At first, he thought this old man could suffer from dementia or Alzheimer's disease. Not that his words were not logical, he just spoke somewhat intensely.

"I do understand"

The old man sighed deeply.

"Excuse me, young man, please don't mind my tenseness... My wife recently passed away due to lung cancer. And... I..."

"You are still on the grief effect?" L asked.

"Yes... You can say that"

"I feel sorry for your loss. I definitely understand how it is to have someone you love and being dead... It's indescribable"

"Exactly, boy! Love itself is indescribable. And it's even more indescribable when your loved one dies. I saw the feeling of cupid in your eyes, so that's how I remembered it"

"How did you met your wife?"

The old man got off his bed and sat normally on it.

"I used to live in a neighborhood near the Shibuya station with my brother. We both took the train to go to our university, so we both knew somehow who the regular passengers were. There was a beautiful girl who was also a regular passenger. She was the cutest girl I have ever seen! I wanted her to notice me, though I wasn't sure if I should tell my brother. He was known for being creepy to girls and flirting with them with dirty tricks. Dirty flirting was a trend at that time. Personally, I didn't think it was a very elegant way to approach a girl. I decided not to tell him in the end and tried to approach the girl on my own.

Once, she was waiting at the train station, as I did. There was a creepy guy looking at the girl's thigh. It didn't matter at first, but then he started acting like he was about to flirt with her or even sexually harassing her. Sexual harassment wasn't really a big deal for women in the 60's. Both flirting and harassment were thought to be the same. So, as not to procrastinate, he started to show his creepy behavior and was about to grab her breasts along with her crotch. The girl tried to stop him, but I kicked him out instead. I remember saying things like: "leave the girl alone, or I'll call the cops!" there were also some very bad words that I am not allowed to say, and he left.

And that's how we met. You know the rest now. We started hanging out more often, I bought her expensive things on our dates, and after three years of dating, we got married. We had four kids together. I was 26 when we got married and she was 21. I had two girlfriends in my life, but none of them was my world, as my wife was. I still remember her in the 67 years of my life..."

L didn't comment on anything the old man said. It's not that he didn't pay attention. He just didn't know what to answer. That's how love stories were in the '60s and now, in the decade of 2000s, someone like him was being shot for the eyes of a girl. Someone who wasn't even handsome. He just loved her. He loved her more than her actual boyfriend did.

"That's how youth is, boy... It's incredible being young. And let me tell you something: Take it as a friendly piece of advice, from your father. Follow your instinct and let that girl be yours, no matter what the case may be"

"But, you don't know what's the case about" The young man said.

"It doesn't matter. You will only listen to your heart. Αnd if it tells you "I want to be with her" Then make her love you! Remember it's not hard for a woman to fall in love"

L's face slightly turned red.

"Actually... She likes someone else"

"It's fine. She'll soon get bored of him and break up with him. It's only a matter of time. Women get bored easily! Hahahaha!" The old man laughed and lay down on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lol, this turned longer than it expected it to be. Sorry if you got tired by reading or anything. Am still trying to make it interesting for all the characters, not just L and Misa. Next time I'll try to upload two or more chapters, so I don't post them one by one.**


	7. The unknown death note rule

The creatures from the underworld flew together to the roof of the To-Oh university. Ryuk found Rem by chance, and since he was going to find some apples, he told her to sit there chit-chat for a while. Ryuk was excited about the apples he found. He couldn't help but ate them with gluttony. Rem though seemed thoughtful. She was the only one who was preoccupied with something. It seemed like she was a young adult who suddenly acquired responsibilities and obligations at such a young age.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous because am the only one eating apples?" Ryuk asked.

"No, it's not that. Is just I hate seeing Misa in this situation. I never wanted to see her suffer that much... And this monster consumed her!"

Ryuk didn't listen though. He was busy eating his apples.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Rem tried to get his attention.

The other Shinigami ate the apples with such greed that he heard nothing of what Rem said. He just couldn't help it. They were so flavorful! Perhaps the most flavorful apples he had ever eaten. As he normally says, apples in the world of shinigami are tasteless.

"Hmm... These apples are just awesome! I could say better than the ones from the Shinigami world! How humans say it... Juicy!"

"I didn't know you were that senseless... Am trying to tell you Light made Misa lose her death note memories. She now suffers a lot more than before... She has no conscious of the reason why she loves him that much. In addition, he began manipulating both of his fake partners. Talking about Misa and Takada, in which I gave Misa's death note to her. If the police arrest them, she will have no acknowledgment of her direct relationship with Kira, so she won't know why she's getting arrested"

The female shinigami sighed deeply.

"I never wished for things to turn out like this! How am I suppose now to help this poor girl?"

"Oh... I see" Ryuk replied indifferently. He took a huge bite from his apple and added: "What should I answer to this statement? Am not in anyone's place. Either Light or L, or Misa. Make up your mind by yourself"

"What a nice way to behave..." Rem commented sarcastically.

"Why are you being so sarky though? What do you want me to do? After all, you were the one who went with Light to Takada's place and gave your notebook to her"

"I did it this in order to find out Light's next movement, and what he's up to"

"Did you find out?"

"Unfortunately, no. That's why I have to protect Misa as I did so far"

"Hmm" The black shinigami made noises while he was eating the apples. It didn't matter if he was being rude towards Rem. He simply wanted to enjoy his red fruits.

"How about stealing Light's notebook, enter Misa's house, rip off a piece of the page, and then secretly put it to Misa's hand? Sounds the easiest way to remember. If you want to help her that much..."

"It won't make it. I did it once when she was at the secret base of Yotsuba, where she had lost her memories again and didn't remember at all. She just saw me standing there. Besides, Light will somehow find out It always seems like he's got eyes all over his body and can see everyone and everywhere"

"I don't think his body has eyes. He's just pretty smart than the average person. He's not a monster from the Cthulhu mythology. He's a mythos himself" Ryuk added and laughed with his pun.

"How 'bout borrowing another death note from the Shinigami world?" He continued.

"It won't make her remember unless the shinigami is her master. Just like you're for Light"

"Huh? I never said Light is my master, nor that I serve him. Am just here for fun. I want to kill my boredomness ya know!"

The other creature sighed deeply. "Anyway... Back to our topic. We can't ask a shinigami to be Misa's pet just to make her remember. That's a lot of work. We need something fast, but efficient"

"What do you mean «we»? Since when I agreed in helping you?"

"You didn't. You're just the only available around here. I know I can't really count on you, Ryuk, but if the other shinigamis find out what humans did with the death notes, we're gonna get in trouble with the King! Who knows what might happen next..."

The male shinigami thought for a moment Rem's words as he finished his apple. She was indeed right. Death is not a joke, nor something it should be played with, as if it's a toy. If Kira's power goes out of control, then it may start spreading like a pandemic disease around the world. It doesn't sound so cool as an idea, but it will definitely be fun not only for him but also for the other shinigamis! It sounded as deadly as he had ever wished to!

"If that's the case, then you shouldn't count on me at all! I don't have L or Light's IQ to make my brain think unprecedented things and moves. If you want to help Misa, go for it, but don't expect me to get involved in all this stuff. Even if Kira's power becomes worldwide and starts spreading like a disease, I won't be bothered either. As long as humans continue being interesting, I won't leave the human world. It will seem like am watching an endless action movie" The shinigami made himself clear.

"I love endless movies! They never end, only if someone decides to make a difference and be the «hero» of everyone"

And with this sarcastic comment, Ryuk spread his wings grabbed his apples, and left behind the building without greeting Rem. He had got bored of her complaining anyway. He would just mind his own business, whether she decides to stop Kira or not.

Rem thought didn't have many choices, unless if she went to inform the policemen where Light is, so they can arrest him and grab Misa's death note. No, that's quite dangerous and Light might find out her plan. Another better opinion could be if she asked another shinigami to exchange their notebooks, so she can replace Takada's death note with the other shinigami's. She could transfer the dead persons' names to the other notebook and make it seem it's Takada's. But, that wouldn't work out either, since the young woman would notice the handwriting isn't hers.

There was no choice but to ask Shidoh. He'll know better how to advise her, and besides, Light's death note is actually Sidoh's which had been stolen from Ryuk. Perhaps he knew how to offer her some help since the notebook was his, so he should know the rules  
better.

********  
********

"I lost. Your turn now"

"Wait... I thought it was Shiitake's turn. Mine has already passed"

"Obviously you don't know how poker is played"

It's not uncommon for shinigamis to get easily bored in their world. After all, it is a rotten place with no interest among its inhabitants. Most of them are even bored with living. What's the point of a shinigami anyway? Just removing a mortal's life and increase their own lives, which has no meaning in the end. So these were three shinigamis playing poker and making fun of each other. Nothing else but a small piece of their boredom written on the poker cards.

The gray female shinigami passed by, leaving her presence ignored by the other terrifying creatures. Sidoh is kind of a lonely man, so he probably won't be around the other shinigamis.

Eventually, she found him in an isolated area of the shinigami world. He was eating a chocolate bar he had found on Earth. He seemed to enjoy its taste, as much as Ryuk enjoys the taste of apples. She approached him with this crackling sound her feet make.

"Sidoh?"

He turned his head.

"Hey, Rem. I heard this human pretending to be a god escaped the court. Everyone's talking about how he tried to kill all the criminals on Earth, because of Ryuk. It's a new trend conversation topic among shinigamis"

"Yeah, I know... Humans can be horrible creatures"

"You mean «interesting» as Ryuk usually says. Hehehe!"

He brought his whole body to Rem's side still eating his chocolate bar.

"How's it going down there?"

"If you exclude the whole thing with Kira and the multiple daily deaths, everything is fine"

"Interesting... So his name is Kira"

"That's just his nickname, but-"

"I'll inform our King for those interesting humanistic stuff! He's gonna kill his boring daily life thanks to Kira!"

He took a step forward, but Rem caught him up.

"Wait!"

Crackling his neck, he turned to look at her ready to listen to what she was going to tell him.

"What?"

"There's something specific I wanted to talk to you about him. It may seem ridiculous, but for me, it is quite important"

"Go ahead" he told her since she had grabbed his attention.

And so, that's what the female shinigami did. She explained to Sidoh every detail and every single thing that has happened not only with Light, but the people around him as well. She told him who is L and why he's so passionate to catch Light, who is Misa, and why she loves him so much, but also everything that happened in the court. Everything her eyes had seen.

"Wow... Little did Ryuk knew how things would turn out once he threw my notebook on the human world! Hehehehehe"

"Yes... That's why I came to you to ask for advice. You know your notebook better than anyone else, so you must know how it works to find an appropriate plan" She finished.

"You did well. Um... Well... You know the rules are different on every death note, right? They are essentially the same rules, they just change the way they are managed. That's something only shinigamis know"

"That's right"

"Does Light know about this detail?" He asked.

"Probably not. The rules are over 150, he can't memorize them all by spot. Besides, this rule is not even written on your own death note. It's not written on mine either"

"You're right, it's not. Mainly because it is a hidden rule a human shouldn't know, whether he uses the death note or not. And that's something only shinigamis know"

"It's probably a good thing Light doesn't have the acknowledge of these rules. Things would get completely out of hand" Rem commented.

"Anyway... Let's recap this rule, so we can remember"

Both of them sat down trying to figure out what they were gonna do with this unknown rule.

"As we already know, the death note won't affect humans who have a lifespan shorter than 780 days. Also, someone who has made the deal of the shinigami eyes, cannot see someone's lifespan if that particular person possess a death note. That's what humans already know" Sidoh explained. The other shinigami nodded.

"What they don't know is that a person who has lifespan shorter than 780 days and has made the deal with the eyes, can still see everyone's lifespan, whether they possess a death note or not"

Rem remembered the numbers she had saw above Light's head. His lifespan... He had only 365 days. Which meant he would be dead within a year. But why? He obviously had used the notebook too much, so he had shortened his lifespan. Or did Misa "gave" her eyes to him? Could she see now people's names or not?

"I think Light did have a reason why he made Misa lose her memories" Sidoh continued.

"If both persons possessing death notes interact with each other, but the first person has lifespan under 780 days, then the second will start hallucinating that they have lost their memories about death note, even if they didn't ask it themselves. What I mean is that Misa didn't actually lose her memories. She's just hallucinating. But this rule implies differently to every notebook. For example, this rule only applies to my own death note. To yours, it applies differently. It may affect people who have a lifespan shorter than 780 days and if they're on the limit, they lose their memories"

The female shinigami tried to understand Sidoh's words. She already had the knowledge of this rule, but Light had asked her to make Misa lose her memories. It doesn't mean his lifespan was shorter than two and a half years.

"But Light had asked me to erase her memories"

"It doesn't matter. That's just a coincidence. Whether he asked you or not, her memories would be still deleted, since Light's lifespan is under two and a half years"

"His lifespan wasn't that short when I first met him" Rem said.

"Hehehehe... It's up to every human how they will use the notebook. Light decided to be the god of the new world and started killing criminals. As a result, his lifespan got shorter day by day... Don't you remember how my life was taken?"

"I think you've told me once"

"I was an idiot. I thought this whole notebook was just a game, so I killed people just for fun. After the shinigami wrote my name on the death note, I became a shinigami too and my name changed into Sidoh. I don't even remember my real name anymore..."

Sidoh left a deep sight remembering his old human life.

"My wife probably found another man to marry. She didn't deserve a killer like me anyway. She was so sweet, tender, and patient to me. She never raised her voice... I never saw my two sons becoming firefighters as I was. They were still in college when I left my human life"

"C'mon, don't bring those memories on your mind! They're things you shouldn't remember. We better focus on this situation! Misa's! She needs to remember!" Rem tried to bring him back on the present.

"We have to find a plan before it's too late..."

In the world of Shinigamis it may have been just ten minutes, but on Earth had passed ten hours. Mainly because the hours and minutes get different among the world of mortals and the world of Shinigamis. So it was now 10 pm, and the day was almost over. Other days would pass in turn. And Kira's case would continue once again, until the police eventually find the two Kiras, so the court can execute them. If of course, L had no problem seeing Misa dead. Or if he tried once again to save her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As you can see, am back on track with two chapters this time! I was planning to post in January, but it was kinda a busy month due to online classes. For right now, I'll try to focus on my school tests. In case I don't update during this month, don't worry. Am not dead :'') I just didn't found time**


	8. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains mild blood and gore. I don't know why I decided to write this scene though :') It just came on spot, and I thought "sounds fun. Why not? Let's give L and Light some fun" Basically this was inspired by a Tumblr post I had seen, and for some weird reason I liked it. I think I should go and see a therapist for that XD**

"We have to find a plan before it's too late"

Sidoh crossed his feet trying to sit comfortably, though he tried to forget those memories of his. He used to be a human. Now he was a shinigami. And his needs now were different.

"Stop being so impatient with me. I know what am doing"

"Am not being impatient with you. I just need to confirm if you have a sense of time. Don't forget minutes and hours pass differently to the world of mortals. It may have passed ten minutes here, but there it has been ten hours, and vice versa. The day has long passed to them" Rem justified.

"You say the same things with different words... Anyway, here's the plan"

They both bent over to see and listen to each other's words better. Naturally, no one would hear them in such an isolated area. They just wanted to make sure their plan would work.

"Listen. Since Misa's "deleted" memories are just hallucinations, we can do something like this: Light will definitely find out somehow that someone has stolen Misa's death note, so we can replace the notebook with another shinigami's, rewrite the criminal's names on it and make it seem like it's Misa's" Sidoh suggested.

"I've thought of that too, but it's not gonna work out that easily. Takada will see the handwriting isn't hers, and perhaps she'll see the shinigami owning the replaced death note"

"Darling, if you remember, shinigamis interact with humans after ten days. That's not the main topic though. Focus on the plan!" Sidoh tried not to get the conversation disoriented.

"Darling?" Rem repeated Sidoh's words.

"How about taking a piece of paper from her death note and place it softly on her hand?" He continued.

"It won't work out either. Didn't I tell you what happened in Yotsuba? The girl saw me, but her memories didn't come back"

For a few minutes, a deep silence fell between the two deadly creatures. The male shinigami hummed softly to himself.

"Since her lost memories are just hallucinations I can say the following statement: Grabbing secretly her death note won't be easy, and it won't be easy to just put a paper to her hand either"

"We must be discreet so anyone won't find out. We'll act swiftly away from Light and Takada" Rem said.

"That's right! Hallucinations will leave Misa's head only with the «Delusional Potion»"

"What's that?"

"The delusional potion is a potion for such cases. It is hidden in the storage room of our world. Due to this rule is really rare among humans and shinigamis, they've thrown it into the storage room, thinking it won't be useful somehow. But now it is! Am sure it's there!"

"I didn't even know such a thing existed in our world"

"Shinigamis are not supposed to know everything about their world. Only the King knows better than us. Don't forget I'm his counselor! And for this very reason, I know most of the things thanks to him!"

Sidoh stretched his wings and was ready to fly in order to find this storage space.

"Wait for me here. I guarantee you all this Kira insanity will end up soon!" He sounded like a child telling his achievements to his parents.

He jumped into the sky and started flying like a huge bird. More like a vulture getting lost into the horizon. Rem though had to admit he's weird sometimes, but he's also helpful when it comes to an issue among shinigamis. Compared to Ryuk at least. She knew she could always count to Sidoh.  
-  
-  
-  
While the two shinigamis were trying to help a common mortal, other people had other things in mind. Everyone living with their own problems in their own daily life. Like the task force team along with L too. Everyone was worried about how they would bring Kira to justice, and to their own victory too. Everyone. Except for L.

Though as always, he ignored those thoughts. They didn't matter to him anyway. She already loves Light. She wouldn't even notice a creep like him. And it didn't matter if Light is Kira or not. He was a handsome guy, and that was enough for her.

No, he wouldn't let these thoughts control his mind! It is part of his job! A detective cannot fall in love that easily! Or he... Did?

His thoughts got interrupted, when the rest of the task force suddenly pushed him on the floor and grabbed his limbs in only a matter of seconds, so he wouldn't escape. They grabbed both of his arms and both of his legs. L was astonished. He couldn't explain their actions towards him. What was going on here? He tried to speak, but Aizawa covered tightly the detective's mouth with his hands. He saw Matsuda holding a rope, ready to chain up his whole body. The detective couldn't react, couldn't escape, but most importantly couldn't explain to himself what's going on. Both of his feet and hands got tied up, in a way he wouldn't easily free himself. They had tied up his ankles and his wrists too.

He saw a stage. It looked like those stages in theaters. It was huge with lots of seats. People there were either sitting or standing up and were cheering for someone. He couldn't see their faces though. After all, the lighting inside the room was minimal. There were only the lights of the stage which fell into his eyes directly like laser beams. Despite being at the edge of the stage, he could still see the people outside. His eyes started getting burnt due to these huge and brightened up lights, and tears filled up his eyelids. Despite his slightly watered eyes, he still noticed the signs people held in the room. Except the signs, he also noticed a microphone on the center of the stage.

«Hail Kira! Kill those who oppose you!» «We love you!» «You're our hero!»

The crowd cheered louder as someone entered the stage. L turned his head to see none other than Light. Kira himself. The greatest enemy of his! However, he had red eyes and a smirk smile across his face. Somehow, the detective's instinct tried to warn him of what was going to happen afterward, but he ignored it instead. Something he usually doesn't do.

"My faithful supporters! Finally, the victory is mine! Kira is now the God of the new world! Glorify me!" He screamed inside the microphone.

The crowded room cheered once again, and Light slowly walked towards L at the edge of the stage. People couldn't see him, as he was behind the curtains.

"I now bring you L's true identity!"

L felt his heart hammering intensely in his chest as Light pulled the rope on the center of the stage, so everyone could see Kira's absolute worst enemy of all time. His body slipped onto the floor of his inability to walk, while the rope was being pulled. He saw the crowd which was staring at him, and yelling words he would never try to pronounce. Some were even taking photos of him. They were probably reporters. Or maybe Kira's supporters. He knew everyone wanted to know L's true identity and who's that man behind those solved mysteries. Who's that man behind this letter and screen. But most importantly, who's that man who dared to consider a hero as a criminal.

To Kira's supporters, L was a blasphemer. How dare he offend this divine person whom everyone respected and feared, just like a God? How dare he not be afraid of God himself? The big brother of everyone!

"Yagami... I knew from the start you were Kira after all, but this... How could you..." L managed to pronounce his words.

"Excuse me! I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am!" Light replied sarcastically.

He then approached the microphone to interact with his servants. They were not just fans admiring their idol. They were servants of his! They were his followers worshipping their own God. They hadn't built a shrine yet, but they planned to. Kira deserved it after all! His worthwhile tries were enough to make a better world, for everyone!

"My faithful servants, listen to me!" He commanded. The crowd stopped cheering as they heard their God's order.

"Am going to ask L some questions about his acts towards me, and as soon as I finish, he will be able to see what happens to whoever gets in lord Kira's way! No explanations needed. I will officially win when he will be sacrificed in public! He'll pay for everything he has done to Kira's fame!"

The crowd responded to God's request clamoring and demanding for L's public sacrifice. It wasn't a surprise to L though. He knew he was going to be killed at some point. But he felt... Betrayed. The policemen were all his allies to catch Kira, right? Well, as it turned out, they weren't. It was another evil trap of Light. He was all alone in the end... He was helpless, but he had to protect himself!

The teenage assassin waved his hands, in a way to make the crowd understand they should be quiet. It seemed like he told them «Be quiet. This is a historical moment we all need to remember!»

"So, dear L. What is the main reason the police and you started chasing me?"

He brought the microphone in front of his mouth. Every word of his must be heard from everyone.

"You killed many people without mercy! We are talking about a crime that affected global history! Probably the worst crime of the century! You're not a God, nor a hero, nor anything remarkable for society! You are just another maniac killer!" L managed to pronounce the whole sentence, while his breath sounded like it would fade.

People started cursing him though L couldn't hear their harsh words for him. He didn't care after all, what the world thought about him.

"Did you hear that, people? Am a maniac killer! Hahahahahaha!! Nice joke, man! Good one!" Light gave him his psychotic laugh.

"That's the first time you've actually made me laugh... In ever! Well, to reciprocate, I will tell you something too! Just as funny you told me. Maybe... Show. That's the correct word"

"Show, me... I would like to see something as interesting as your accomplishments..."

"You will, Lawliet!"

The killer turned his head to the crowd and called out a girl's last name. A name L couldn't believe he just heard. In fact, he wished he could wake up and everything would be just a bad dream. How wonderful that'd be...

"Amane! Get up and let me finish this! Just get up already!"

A young blond and cute girl walked towards the stage. Some were whispering to each other when she was seen in the crowd. She approached the two rivals while she held scissors in her right hand. Her eyes were red too, with a smirk smile across her face. L was now speechless.

"Misa..."

"Oh, you didn't expect this, did you, Lawliet? I've decided your sacrifice to be simple. I won't kill you by the death note, but by the scissors held by my partner. You have to answer every question I will do. If you reply wrong or rudely, she will enter the scissors on your skin. Every wrong or rude answer will make the scissors get deeper and deeper until she reaches your veins! And that's the perfect way of dying when someone opposes Kira!"

The crowd cheered again, which made L feeling sick. He didn't want to hear all these heartless people demanding a person's death in public. Where's the police? Not the task force members, but the rest of the ICPO headquarters. What's happening outside the room? Can't they hear someone's speaking who claims to be Kira? They don't need to know if that's the real Kira! They just need some humanity! They're going to kill someone in public!

No... He wasn't afraid of dying. The feeling of betrayal occupied his mind and heart. The betrayal of humanity, the betrayal of the task force team. And Misa... Misa had betrayed him too! He knew she loved Light as a partner, but could she agree to such brutality? No, she couldn't! That girl wasn't Misa at all! Light had completely occupied her real personality. It had «killed» it in other words. That woman couldn't be Misa... Nothing reminded of her.

"Question number two: Why do you think I'm a killer? Answer with details!"

L blinked fast to cover the tears on his eyelids and tried to clear his throat in order not to sound he was about to cry.

"I already answered that... In the task force headquarters! You need to remember"

"I don't! Say it once again!"

"Nobody deserves the death of anyone! Everyone's lives are equal! No matter how harsh is a criminal, the death penalty is always prohibited"

Misa stabbed the scissors on his arm showing no mercy. A small river seemed to fall on his white shirt. His breathing was now heavy and his pulse had increased much more than before. He felt like his heart would jump out of his body. It seemed that it couldn't bear to be there too. And the sacrifice had not yet begun.

"That was a rude answer! No man is equal! Some were born inferior to others! How dare you talking about equality, when you sacrificed most of the FBI agents in order to understand my ways of killing! That's hypocrisy, greatest detective of the world!"

With this ironic comment, he let the crowd cheer and applause him for torturing L. It hurt, but he couldn't let the fear control his mind. He had to be brave! He had to show Kira he wasn't afraid of him even when he physically tortured him.

"Question number three: Will you ever change your mind about my ideology?"

"Yes, I will!"

Light's expression changed. Maybe he didn't hear well what he said.

"You will?!"

"Yes! Only over my dead body!"

"Misa, get the scissors"

This time the scissors penetrated deeper into his flesh. Apparently, Misa was glad while watching his blood running around his shirt. Mixing red with white and making it pink. Pink warm blood coming out of his body. He closed tightly his eyes while felt the scissors ripping off his skin and tried not to scream from pain. Until he noticed a piece of flesh falling on the floor. She had cut off a medium piece of his skin from his shoulder. The blood wouldn't stop running. It was a medium red river running down his arm.

 _This scene... Is it trying to remind me something?_ He thought.

"Fine! If you insist that much, I'll answer «correctly» in all of your questions!" He tried to raise his voice.

"Aww look at you! You're so adorable being injured by the girl who was supposed to love **you!** How pathetic of you, trying to be her savior..."

L didn't like this sarcastic comment about Misa. "I'm not trying to save Misa! I cannot free her from her suffering anyway. She's a slave of yours"

"Oh, so you're admitting you actually love her, right?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with loving someone. Speaking generally right now..."

"Did you hear that, people? We now have two important elements about L! He's suspicious of everyone and everything, but he's also jealous of me for having a girlfriend!"

**"Boo!!!"**

The crowd's screams were heard. Suddenly, the detective started having faint tendencies, but he decided to stay strong both physically and mentally. He had promised himself he would hunt Kira until the end of his life, so why end now? He was a brave young man, as the Wammy's kids usually called him.

He looked at the teenage killer, directly into his eyes showing no fear of his presence. He was the friendly young adult he saw when he entered the Kira headquarters. They played tennis together, they made jokes with each other. They made a good company together. Though, deep down in his soul, he knew who the real Light was. The Light he met wasn't Light at all. He never was. He was Kira from the start. The one the world loved and admired. L on the other hand, only at the hearing of Kira's name was he disgusted.

"Kira... I know you're going to kill me. Why do you keep delaying your acts? Just kill me already!"

"Dear, Lawliet, I do have reasons why I keep delaying your sacrifice"

He grabbed the collar of L's shirt and brought it in front of his face. His fiery eyes looked straight into the detective's eyes. As if he were going to talk to him about what his eyes were hiding. The mirror of his soul. His face was so near to L's face which seemed he was going to kiss him.

"Remember when you've told me I was the first friend you have ever had? Well, to be honest, you were my first friend too! Although I was always popular in school, I never had true friends who would love me and accept me for who I am. But you were the first true friend, L! You were the one who looked directly into my soul without being afraid of me! We did lots of things together like true best friends. We always hang out with Misa, or by ourselves, and that's what I truly appreciated from you as a rival. Kira needs to have friends who will always be loyal to him! So, am glad you gave me a piece of your heart! I had lots of fun with you!"

L remembered his words. Indeed he had said that, but that was for checking his reaction. He never really felt anything friendly for him. He couldn't hang out with a serial killer just for fun! Their meetings were just times to check his personality and acts too. He didn't believe anything he said. Once again, he saw him splitting the lies directly in his face.

"Kira, could you tell your Robo-Misa to kill me after you finish your monologue?"

Light's expression changed to a smirk yet stupid smile. He looked like a kid solving a math problem on his own.

"My, my, my! You sure understand Kira's duties don't you L?"

"No, your breath just stinks" The detective counterattacked.

The crowd screamed again, as Light's expression radically changed. This time he looked offended. He moved L's shirt with such strength, that he thought it's gonna be ripped off.

"How dare you talking back to someone powerful!! You little sassy bitch!"

The Robot-Misa as if she got her master's message, grabbed L's bloody arm and stabbing the scissors deep in his muscles, she eventually found his veins to make the blood stop running inside of him. He left a soft moan and let himself lead to his fate. He felt no pain anymore...  
-  
-  
-  
The bumping of his body onto the floor made him wake up. He may have opened his eyes, but his brain was still sleeping. There was no one in the secret base of the task force. He was all alone and Watari had passed away a very long time ago, due to Kira. He noticed he had slept on this desk under the big screens. It seems the weight of his body made him fall.

_I see... So the whole thing was just a dream. _He thought. He was now sure it was just a nightmare, but it seemed so real. It felt like everything happened in the real world. And it wasn't just that. For some reason, he had this sense he had lived in this world once again. Like a deja vu feeling. He had... Lived this once. That Light actually had killed him in public and people were watching.__

__He rubbed his eyes and checked his shoulder. He still had the gauze of the injury of the bullet, but non his ripped off skin. He left a sigh of relief.__

_A deja vu feeling while you're dreaming. Strange... Perhaps in another universe, my death would be different. Maybe Kira would agree to kill me in public. I don't know. This dream is a sign I have to focus more on the case before things get completely out of hand._


	9. An intelligent bird

Thoughts were spinning around inside the detective's brain, while his fingers build this tower made of sugar cubes. He tried to get into Light's mind once again and see how he'll use his actions towards the task force team and the death note as well. In the court, one of the thoughts that crossed his mind is that the case ended too fast. He was sure such a case as Kira's would last for years, especially if Kira killed him. If he kills him in the end, his successors from the Wammy's house in England would take his place. But that wasn't the case at all. Perhaps he let him alive because he wanted someone to antagonize. But he had no time to think about that. He was nineteen ninety-nine percent sure the case is being continued.

The present issue he had to think was numbered sequentially as he usually did when things get difficult.

 **1)** The execution of both Kiras was scheduled for November 16th. Two days ago. The day when he entered the hospital due to his injury. The case had officially started in October of 2003. A year ago. He eventually made the task force team confirm his suspicions of Light, with a plan he had made to catch him and Misa. However, it didn't have the best results, since people don't want to see the truth face to face, which is why Light's father committed suicide. They covered his suicide as one of Kira's killings to his family.

 **2)** The death note itself is a notebook with special powers. He already knew it contained over 100 rules. Rules that an extremely intelligent person like Light is, would use as a perfect tool to confuse the police, in order not to find him. Obviously, he couldn't remember all these rules, so he had someone to ask. Preferably a shinigami. When he sees all of them one by one, he'll be able to make a fake death note in order to fool him somehow. But... Will be that easy? Apparently, it wasn't that simple. He had to find the perfect method.

 **3)** What's that method? That was the third question he had to answer as soon as possible. To solve this endless puzzle.

He looked at the calendar at the edge of the huge screens. November 18th 2004. The year was almost over. He wondered if luck was on his side, and what the new year is about to bring him. If it was with Kira's side then he would officially lose. And he hated losing, especially when it comes to the difficult cases. Biting his lip, he eventually knocked down the sugar cube. He took two cubes to taste his tongue. Probably sugar would help him focus his mind.

He suddenly felt a hand slightly hitting him on his back.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! I'm talking to you!"

It was Matsuda. But why he seemed so urgent? He turned his chair to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I spoke to you. I greeted you actually to say good morning, but you didn't listen. I did this three times. This is the fourth"

L felt like he had lost his connection with time.

"How long have you been here, Matsuda?"

"For about five minutes. In a few words, I just came"

"You said you just came. What are the five minutes about?"

"It seemed strange when I talk to you. It seemed like you ignored me on purpose. Are you are that immersed in your thoughts?"

"I'm sorry, Matsuda. Indeed, I didn't do this on purpose"

"It's okay, it's not so important. I brought you something that I think it could help. I don't know how it seems to you, but would like not to be your coffee bringer for some days"

L looked at him confused.

"What did you bring, and why would you like not to be my coffee bringer? Would you want to get involved in the case?"

"Yes!"

"You're already involved"

"Since when?"

"Since you brought the last cappuccino I drank"

Matsuda was ready to insult him for his audacity, but he preferred not to. He would give him another reason to be the outsider of the team.

"Um... Yeah. May I now show you what I brought?"

"Show me"

He placed on the desk under the screens a huge birdcage. Inside of it, there was a crow. Maybe it was a raven since these two birds are similar. L looked even more confused.

"What's this, Matsuda?"

"A crow"

The bird crowed making its characteristic sounds.

"I can see it's a crow, but why you brought that here? Most importantly, where did you find it? Do you know birds must live in their natural environment?"

"There's a pet shop in my neighborhood, but the first reason why I got there, was to get a dog for my sister's birthday since she loves animals. But when I got there, I saw this elegant bird standing up outside its cage. It seemed so impressive when I looked at it, so when I asked the pet shop owner about it, he told me this crow is specially trained to help with difficult tasks, such as the hunters, the police, and even the fire department.

He also told me that his shop works with a bird training group, and sells the trained birds he's got, only to police officers and firefighters. I told him I'm a policeman when I showed him my police identity, and he sold me the crow for 20.000* yen"

"Twenty thousand? Where did you get all that money?" L commented

"I usually don't keep my money in my bank account, so that's why"

"Matsuda, money isn't all about Monopoly"

"Monopoly?"

"The board game"

They stayed silent for a few minutes looking at each other and the bird too. The bird made his specific sounds once again.

"What are we supposed to do with the crow?" L wondered.

"Catch Kira I guess"

"The case itself is difficult even for us. Is the bird able to manage such a hard job?"

"I'm sure it can! The pet shop owner told me it has dealt with the most difficult police cases for about three years! The bird itself is 6 years old and it's pretty intelligent. Kenta is an intelligent bird!"

"Kenta?"

"I got him a name!" Matsuda replied happily and smiled like a little child.

"Can we keep him, L? Can we, can we?"

His eyes had now the expression of a little child expecting his mother to buy him a toy. He almost got his 26 years of his life, but his little soul was a child's soul, and that's probably why everyone in the task force team called him an idiot.

"Well, I've heard people saying crows are the most intelligent birds. Your idea is quite interesting, Matsuda, but are you sure this pet shop owner sold you the bird just to take your money? How are we sure this crow did actually what he said?" L asked suspiciously.

"We don't know, we will see now"

Matsuda looked at the bird and put his hand on the small gate of the cage.

"Nice to meet you, Kenta! I'm Touta, your new owner. I didn't introduce myself before, but it doesn't matter. My team and I will need your help to catch a really bad person. I know you're smart! Show us how smart you are! Don't hesitate. We are friends, not enemies"

Kenta looked at him suspiciously. He replied with his crowing sound. This time was louder.

"Perhaps he's hungry. What do the crows eat? Did the pet shop owner gave you?"

"Why wouldn't he give me food for crows? It's right here. Kenta will need lots of energy to train his intelligence!"

The young policeman opened up with his hands the huge poke contained with food for crows. He saw the small bowl L had to place his biscuits. An idea crossed his mind.

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki"

He pushed the bowl down along with the biscuits, so it can have enough space for Kenta's food. L had now a full of questioned face.

"Why did you throw my biscuits?"

"You said you're immature and you hate to lose. You're always winning at telling me an idiot. Here's a «revenge» from me" Matsuda smiled evilly.

"C'mon, Kenta. Here's your food" He opened the cage and placed the bird food in front of him. Kenta seemed satisfied being fed.

"Being immature and childish are two completely different things! How can't you tell the difference?" L replied annoyed.

They heard the buzzer sound of the building.

"They must be Aizawa and Mogi"

"Open them. I will be feeding my bird. And tell them I will keep him no matter what!"

**********  
**********

"What's that thing, Matsuda?!" Aizawa asked shouting at him.

"It's my new friend, Kenta! He'll be helpful in the case, and I won't let you kick him out! He's the smartest crow I've ever seen!" Matsuda tried to protect him from any kind of «attacking»

"You went to a random guy who told you the bird is smart to take your money! I wonder how you even decided to get involved with that case... Being a police officer it's not all about finding the bad guy as it is in the movies, you idiot!"

"No bad words here! There are children watching! And if you don't believe me, then I'll show you how trained he is! That guy wasn't just «random»! He knew to whom he was talking! I told him am a policeman and I need the help of a trained animal. See for yourself!"

He held the gate of his cage to get the bird out of it. Kenta made his usual characteristic sounds and started flying all over the room, so he can get used to it. Making his crowing sounds, he slightly grabbed the spoon L was eating his strawberry shortcake along with his sugar cubes.

"I think crows do not use cutlery, right Kenta?" L asked the bird.

"Huh... Ryuzaki, don't expect him to get used to the human language for the first time. It will be hard for him but he will manage it" Matsuda added.

Holding the spoon, Kenta flew over the other policeman's heads and let the spoon fall on Mogi's head. He then went straight to Aizawa's forehead hitting it with his beak three times. Feeling excited, Matsuda was ready to confirm his words, when the bird stood over his head and let... His own stigma.

"See? I told you he's an intelligent bird! He knows you've been annoying for the last five minutes! I just need to teach him how to use the bathroom"

"Matsuda, I have four words for you. **He. Is. A. Bird**!" Aizawa pointed out his words.

"He's right, Matsuda. He's an animal. And no matter how trained he might be, he still can't do so many things" Mogi added.

But the younger policeman wasn't discouraged by their words. He felt like Kenta was his little brother. And he had to protect him! But also show his worth as a living being.

"Don't be so pessimistic! I already have many expectations from this bird. He will become our leader for the last stage of the case! I believe in him! Trust me!" He sounded like a little child telling his parents the grades he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *20.000 yen is about 150 euros. I don't know how it is on the dollar. Am just saying.  
> -  
> -  
>  **After about one week, I got you another chapter. I know it's short, but I promise I will keep it interesting and full of feelings! I know how I'm planning it! After all, it's shipping fanfic. You'll see the whole shipping thing in the next chapters. I'm planning to make it short and not look like a novel or something xD I will post more chapters on the same day as I did last time, so you don't have to wait much. 'Til then, stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
